mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Couture vs. Mike Van Arsdale
The first round began and they touched gloves. Arsdale seemed to want to strike a bit more. Couture landed a left hook and he stuffed a double turtling Arsdale up. Four thirty-five. Couture was working for an anaconda choke. Maybe a D'arce. Four fifteen. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. Couture turned to take the back. Four minutes as he elbowed the body. Arsdale stood but Couture kept the back. Couture dragged Arsdale down. They spun and stood. They clinched. Arsdale had the back himself. Three thirty-five. Couture defended a suplex and turned to the clinch. Three fifteen. Couture kneed the body. Arsdale broke with a right hand and another and an uppercut inside and they clinched with three minutes. Arsdale seemed tired. Couture kneed the inner thigh. Arsdale got a beautiful throw and he had the back. He had one hook. Two thirty-five. He turned and Couture had the back and he had both hooks, he lost them. They scrambled and stood, Couture kept the back and they turned to the clinch. Two fifteen. Couture got a trip to half-guard. He had mount with two minutes. He had Arsdale turtled up. One thirty-five as he kneed the shoulder and again. One fifteen. Couture kneed the shoulder and again. He was rolling with an anacond achoke with one minute. He let it go and turtled Arsdale back up. Thirty-five. Couture landed a right and another in under. Couture landed a right in under. They stood to the clinch. Fifteen left. They broke. They exchanged missing and clinched. The first round ended. The second round began. Arsdale seemed tired but game. Couture landed a left hook. He stuffed another doubel. Four thirty-five. Couture kneed the shoulder three times, and again. He kneed the shoulder. Four fifteen. Couture landed a pair of rights in under. He gator rolled again. Four minutes. He had it relatively tight. He kept trying to roll. Couture kneed the shoulder and again. Another. Three thirty-five. Couture landed three rights in under and another pair. Three fifteen. They stood and broke. Arsdale was bloody. Couture had a double and had the back, he landed an elbow with three minutes. Arsdale was bleeding badly somewhere. Arsdale stood, Couture was stuffing a single. He bounced on one leg. Two thirty-five as they broke. Couture landed a left hook and dodged a pair of rights, he got a double with two fifteen. They stood and broke. Arsdale was tired. Couture landed a jab and ate a counter right and they clinched once again, with two minutes. One thirty-five as Arsdale defended a trip. He defended another. 'Finish it! Take him down!' Couture worked for a single with one fifteen. Arsdale was defending. Couture sucked the legs out with a double. One minute. Arsdale stood but Couture had the back. Couture kneed the back of the leg. Thirty-five as the referee broke them up. Couture put his hands on his waist. They continued. Fifteen left. Couture landed a left hook once again. Arsdale worked for a single. Couture was defending. The second round ended.